Soldier
__NOEDITSECTION__ An unmitigated powerhouse in any combat, the Soldier is a team’s martial backbone, providing the firepower necessary to bring down any menace. Other characters may become competent fighters, but the Soldier was bred and trained for war. It’s his calling, and he answers without hesitation. Attributes: Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution are the Soldier’s most important attributes. They ensure superiority in combat, and for a Soldier, nothing is more vital. Core Ability 'Accurate' Your finely honed physique is your deadliest weapon. Each time you spend 1 action die to boost an attack check, you roll and add the results of 2 dice (e.g. a Level 1 Soldier’s bonus of 1d4 becomes 2d4). Class Abilities 'Fight On' At Levels 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19, you gain 2 additional weapon proficiencies or 1 additional Basic, Melee, Ranged, or Unarmed Combat feat. 'Fortunes of War I' Through a combination of luck and skill, you shrug off most minor damage. At Level 2, you gain 1 point of damage reduction (DR 1/—). Further, as a free action, you may double the DR granted by this ability for 1 full round. You may boost your DR in this fashion a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. 'Fortunes of War II' At Level 11, your DR increases to 2/— (or 4/— when doubled). 'Fortunes of War III' At Level 19, your DR increases to 3/— (or 6/— when doubled). 'Armor Use I' You’re at home in armor. At Level 4, you gain a +1 bonus to Defense while wearing armor. Further, your armor check penalty decreases by 1 (minimum 0). Finally, you gain 1 piece of Caliber I armor at no cost as part of your mission gear during the Intel Phase of each mission. 'Armor Use II' At Level 8, your Defense bonus while wearing armor increases to +2 and your additional piece of armor may be chosen from Calibers I or II. 'Armor Use III' At Level 12, your Defense bonus while wearing armor increases to +3 and your additional piece of armor may be chosen from Calibers I to III. 'Armor Use IV' At Level 16, your Defense bonus while wearing armor increases to +4 and your additional piece of armor may be chosen from Calibers I to IV. 'Armor Use V' At Level 20, your Defense bonus while wearing armor increases to +5 and your additional piece of armor may be chosen from any Caliber. 'Weapon Specialist' You have trained with some of the world’s foremost weapon masters, developing your own unique strengths. At Level 6, you may choose 1 weapon proficiency you possess and 1 of the following abilities that apply only with weapons covered by the chosen proficiency. At Levels 9, 12, 15, and 18, you may choose either 1 additional ability or 1 additional weapon proficiency you possess. At any time, all weapons covered by all chosen proficiencies gain all abilities earned to date. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Big Stick:'' You may choose 1 Weapon gear pick covered by your chosen proficiencies as if the current mission’s Caliber were 1 higher. If the mission is Caliber V, you instead gain a number of additional upgrades equal to your starting action dice that may be applied to any of your Weapon mission gear picks. *''Foibles:'' You gain a +1 dodge bonus to Defense and an additional DR 1/— against attacks made with weapons covered by your chosen proficiencies. *''Killer Instinct:'' You inflict an additional +1d4 damage with each attack using a weapon covered by one of your chosen proficiencies. If making a ranged attack, this bonus damage applies only when the target is located within CQB range. *''Most Deadly:'' The number of action dice required for you to activate a critical hit with a weapon covered by one of your chosen proficiencies decreases by 1 (minimum 0). *''Mow Down:'' Once per round, you may make 1 additional final attack against a standard character with a weapon covered by one of your chosen proficiencies. *''No Worries:'' When using a weapon covered by one of your chosen proficiencies, your error range decreases by 2 (minimum 0). *''Showdown:'' You may take a Stand Off action with a weapon covered by one of your chosen proficiencies without spending an action die. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. 'Portable Cover' You make the most of any terrain, even improvising cover from objects kicked, knocked, or thrown into the path of incoming attacks. At Level 10, you and all of your teammates within 10 ft. are considered to benefit from 1/4 scenery cover at all times, even when standing out in the open. If you become , you and all your teammates lose this benefit until the start of your next action. At Level 20, this ability provides 1/2 scenery cover to you and each of your teammates within 15 ft. 'One in a Million' You can turn nearly any battlefield opportunity into savage amounts of pain. At Level 14, once per session, you may make 1 attack check, Fortitude save, or skill check for which Strength or Constitution is the key ability. You are considered to automatically roll a natural 20 with this check. This roll is considered a threat and may be activated as a critical success. Further, you may not be forced to re-roll this natural 20. You must declare that you’re using this ability before you make a roll for the chosen activity. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes